Billow
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: Her hair was a halo of gold. His was a nest of charcoal. She was an attorney. He was a convict. She was a tour guide. He was homeless. They met on the streets, they got married on an island, they were lost at sea. They were too close. They were never close enough. They hated each other, they loved each other. And so the cycle continued, forever and ever.


**Big thanks to the author Vievere , who wrote the amazing Legend of Zelda story 'A Thousand Times'. This story is based off of that one. All rights go to Vievere and Rick Riordan and whoever started Greek Mythology for characters and ideas. The beginning is a little weird, and if the story doesn't make any sense, that's okay! that was actually my goal! Percy/PerseusX Annabeth/Andromeda! Drabble-ish! One-shot!**

**Review!**

* * *

_And all along, I believed, I would find you.  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more.  
_

_~Christina Perri~_

_. . ._

Before there was Percy and Annabeth, there was Perseus and Andromeda.

. . .

_Andromeda was chained to the rocks, brought there by Poseidon's wrath. The pure whim of her parents, Cepheus and Cassiopeia, too. And the Oracle had said to sacrifice her to the great monster Cetus, and in return, the sea monster would not attack her home of Aethiopia. Her mother's hubris started this when she boasted her daughter to be more beautiful than the Nereid's themselves._

_Cetus circled below her, as she was chained to a cliff. Her hair billowed around her head as tears came down her face. She hated feeling weak and useless, and she abhorred the feeling of knowing that this was the end. _

_The great jaws of the monsters snapped up to her rock, missing her narrowly. She bit her lip to keep from crying out again. She tasted salty blood. The blue and gray sky was starting to spin. A storm was coming._

_A storm by the name of Perseus, who wore the helm of Hades, was climbing up to her, a broad sword strapped to his back. He ached, but he saw the girls horrified face. He was determined to save her, at any cost._

. . .

. .

.

_**This was not supposed to happen.**_

.

. .

. . .

So then the cycle began as Perseus and Andromeda got married and had their many kids.

When they died, their bodies were casted to forever live in the stars, but their spirits were linked to the never-ending Underworld. Cursed by Zeus and every Olympian god or goddess, Athena and Poseidon were punished.

Poseidon for trying to kill them in the first place.

Athena for succeeding.

. . . . .

.

The spirits of the two heroes were cursed to never have the chance to stay in Elysium. Instead, they were forever betrothed to constant rebirth, where they would live their lives as a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena.

.

_**Forever and ever.**_

.

Percy and Annabeth met on the streets, Percy lying on the ground. A thin blanket was wrapped around him and he shivered constantly. She gave him some spare change.

He thanked her gratefully.

When she returned to the same street the next day, a dollar in hand, the man had disappeared.

. . .

.

Annabeth sat in class as the new boy with dark black hair walked through the doors. Her eyes perked up and she smiled despite herself. Stupid hormones.

He smiled back and politely introduced himself to be Percy Jackson. She returned the favor by saying that her name was Annabeth Chase.

.

. . .

They grew old together until they got cancer. Annabeth never got to see her grand children. Percy got to see one before the lights blinked out for him too.

. . .

. .

.

_**The cycle began anew.**_

.

. .

. . .

He was trying to get a divorce, and she was his attorney.

.

Percy was killed in a game of capture the flag. It was Annabeth's doing.

.

They got married on an island at the age of eighteen, happy to be together. Their plane went down while they were flying back to their new house in New York. They were asleep.

. . . . .

.

They hated each other with a passion.

.

. . . . .

Annabeth first daughter was born late one night. Her blonde hair was matted down with blood as the nurses took her baby away to wash. She smiled and sighed happily. The painful part was over.

Soon, they returned with her new baby, wrapped up in a pink blanket. She was small, they had said, but she would be fine. She slept in her mother's warm arms as a tear fell down her cheek at seeing something that would always be her own.

A few moments later, the daughter's eyes opened for the first time. Annabeth hated herself for feeling regret.

The eyes were not even sea green. They were bright blue like her husband's.

.

. . . . .

_Throughout time, the gods sat on their thrones and watched the two demigods face all of their troubles, sometimes together, sometimes apart, and sometimes, at each other. Poseidon and Athena forever blamed each other for what was happening to their offspring._

_Athena pleaded with Hades, the king of the Underworld, to let them have peace for once together._

_Hades countered that the cycle could not be broken. They would never end up in Elysium together. Instead, their pasts would be gone as they were continuously reborn into new yet very similar people._

_Poseidon cursed his brothers and sisters. He cursed at his niece, Athena, for killing Andromeda and Perseus. He cursed at himself for trying to the kill the young princess in the first place. If only Perseus hadn't been cursed with such loyalty, even to strangers. If only Cassiopeia hadn't had such hubris. Then their spirits could rest._

. . .

.

They didn't say a word to each other as they sat down on the bus, which crashed.

.

Their bodies came together like magnets. As did their lips. Arms and legs wrapped around each other, and Annabeth whispered little things into his ears, begging him to never let her go.

He never did let her go.

.

They hated each other.

.

They loved each other.

.

They never met.

.

They never saw each other.

.

They saw each other too often.

.

Even when married to her husband, Annabeth couldn't stay away. She found him in the middle of the night as they clung to one another. She never told anyone, and he never told anyone. No one ever found out.

.

Somehow, everyone found out, but no one spoke a work of it.

.

Her husband found out.

.

. . .

They laughed as they sat next to each other. Percy always told the most hilarious jokes.

They were best friends.

. . . . .

They kissed each other under the nighttime stars.

. . . . .

They kissed each other in the pouring rain.

. . . . .

They kissed each other in the salty ocean water.

. . . . .

_Perseus grasped Andromeda's body as he helped her down from the top of the rocks. Her body was covered in blood and the binds were hanging loosely on her wrists. She thrashed in her arms. He was still invisible. _

_Cetus screamed from below, but he knew that it was no use. The monster slowly died and sunk beneath the surface. Soon the waves crashed a roared overtop the body, and it was gone for all eternity._

_The hero set the girl down and pulled off the helm to reveal his body. She gasped when she saw him. He knelt down on one knee and pressed a kiss to her palm._ Don't worry, _he said_. I will keep you safe. I will take you far away from here to where we can raise a family. You will be my bride.

. . .

Her hair was a halo of gold. His was a nest of charcoal.

. . .

They fought next to each other like they had so many times before. Their backs were pressed together. She swung her dagger and he slashed with his sword. The enemy went down all around them as they smiled in their victory.

One small victory out of a thousand that they had in their lifetime.

.

. .

_**Then their new lifetime began again.**_

. .

.

Her step mother and father died in a car accident as they were driving to their own wedding.

. . . .

She and Percy had a long happy life in New York before dying peacefully in their sleep.

. . . .

Her hair billowed as she knelt over her husband's grave and wept for once was, much like the ones who had cursed her in the first place. They too wept in their heaven, asking why they had acted like they had.

. . .

Hubris and loyalty.

. . .

Always together.

. . .

'Boating accident leaves newlywed couple lost at sea.'

. . .

Never close enough.

. .

Percy Jackson died a convict after murdering a young, blonde haired girl in cold blood.

. .

Annabeth Chase died a tour guide when the museum she was in was bombed.

. .

They never met.

.

Percy kissed Annabeth's swollen belly, in which twins laid curled together.

.

They held hands while they walked across the large garden on their third date, stopping every once in a while to steal kisses from each other or take a picture.

They stopped too many times. He hugged her once before dropping her off at her father's house.

He promised her that he would stop by the next day.

.

They laughed.

.

Percy was killed right in front of Annabeth with a blade to his heart. Her own heart fell apart as she started to cry. They always seemed to meet that was.

.

They cried.

. .

They were locked inside a never ending nightmare, where they always fought unseen forces but there was never a winner. It wasn't fair. Her anger boiled inside of her and she woke with a start.

Huge arms wrapped around her body. Percy pulled her close and told her that it was just a dream and that she was okay. He fell asleep silently, but Annabeth laid awake and staring at the ceiling.

It had felt so real.

. .

Annabeth broke Percy's heart and left him standing there forever.

. .

They kissed.

. .

They swore to each other that they would always love each other, in sickness and in health, through life and death, and they would never leave each other.

This was only the case sometimes.

. . .

. .

_The gods and goddesses watched, engrossed. Athena and Poseidon remained disgusted and full of hatred. Percy and Annabeth fell in love._

_._

And so the cycle continued.

.

**Forever and ever.**

.

. .

. . .


End file.
